Mr Bear's Diary
by Shai Moe
Summary: Because Mr. Bear had been psychologically stressed for being silent as a lifeless bear infront of Mikan, he decided to write a diar- I mean journal.


**Disclaimer: No I don't own Bear! U_U**

**Mr. Bear's Diary**

—**x—**

**Entry #1**

Hey stupid journal,

It's been 4 years that I've been keeping my real identity to this **stupid girl** (Mikan) since her memories were erased. Now, I am happy that I can freely move whenever she's around because her friends including my Master (Kaname Sono) had already graduated and coincidentally spotted us at the mall.

Of course, my Master with the stupid girl's ex-classmates recognize her, but this stupid girl is oblivious (she don't have memories remember? Stupid.) and started panicking because a good looking guy is calling her name. Stupid.

She was about to run away but I punched her shin (at last) and that made her stop and astonished by my sudden attack. She was going to discover it soon anyway because Master is already here.

"HAAAH! I KNEW IT! YOU'RE ALIVE MR. BEAR!"

Stupid.

She said with her stupid voice. This stupid girl already caught me few times and when she did, she would stare me one on one at her bed all of her stupid day and ask me questions like 'You're alive aren't you?' , 'Answer me or I will rip your stomach' (but she never did because she's bad at stitching. Thank You for being stupid, stupid girl.) If only I could punch her stupid face that time, I would. (but I got my revenge at night only if she's asleep. Don't tell her that.)

And now for the reason why I'm writing this stupid journal is because of a stupid mind reader Kokoro Yome. He said that due of hiding behind my true identity I become psychologically stressed of 4 years being silent that I should make a diary to help relieve all my stress. I don't want to have diary so my Master insisted that I should go for a journal instead.

Stupid mind reader's idea was stupid so I chose to follow what my Master's said.

I guess my stress now had quite lessen since I am now free to move (except with the stupid girl's old man) and my Master's idea was a great stress reliever.

I think I wrote enough. This is all for today.

**Entry #2**

The stupid girl today haven't recovered yet. Her ex-classmates were slowly introducing themselves as a new friend. My Master explained her about me as an Alice and that there are some people who have those abilities too… and that made her stupidly crazy because her stupid theory came true.

It all started when she caught me red handed. She started believing that there is another dimension in this world were fairies, mermaids, unicorns, leprechauns and people with powers resides. She was stupidly happy and that made me punch her. Stupid.

She forgot to add, Violent living punching bear.

**Entry #3**

Me and the stupid girl went in her first day of college. You might think that I was with her at school. Well, since she was out of the GA. She had this feeling that she should stupidly always carry me. See how stupid is that? I would rather left at home and get some broom to sweep away some trash.

But this school is full of trashes.

Where the stupid mind reader arrive. He also studied with same college as her and told that some of GA graduates ends up with this stupid University like the stupid animal lover, stupid cat or dog? Whatever, stupid blackmailer, stupid shadow freak, stupid wimpy Iinchou and others — means more stupid trashes.

I should have brought some broom. The stupid girl didn't even know them. How stupid. The stupid mind reader too. They're both stupid.

**Entry #4**

The stupid girl had already met the others especially her bestfriend that who studied abroad (she receives letter once a year asking for watermelons during summer only) and of course her stupid bestfriend new me (she'll be very stupid if she don't) then again the stupid mind reader pops again.

He always read my mind and asked if I still continue my diary. I said '**No, it's not a diary. It's a journal.**' and he would be laughing hard. He is really stupid.

But her evil stupid bestfriend pried on what made the stupid mind reader stupidly laugh that hard. He said that I'm making a diary. I punched him twice because I already said it twice. I**t's not a diary. It's a stupid journal.** While the stupid girl's evil stupid bestfriend smirked, she whispered something with this stupid girl and that made the stupid mind reader laugh again. I punched him trice because his laughing again, stupidly.

**Entry #5**

Today stupid journal, the stupid girl is grinning stupidly in front of her laptop so I banged her head. Stupid.

Then she started saying sorry and grinned again. She said she uploaded my stupid diary in a stupid website called Fanfiction. **It's not a diary, It's a journal. **I punched her 5 times for calling it diary and for secretly reading my journal.

She let me see her laptop and there written is **Mr. Bear's Diary. **How stupid,I don't know how a laptop works (laptops are trash) so I punched her again for entitling it **Mr. Bear's Diary.**

Stupid girl. What is fanfiction anyway? Whatever. I think I should punch her again.

…

**REVIEW**

**V**


End file.
